I Will Always Love You
by Mette A
Summary: Starts at the ball when Elsa's left Maria's bedroom, and ends at the gazebo with Georg and Maria. Although, the story is listed as a Georg/Maria story, it's mainly a Maria story, though Georg is there at the end.


**Title:** I Will Always Love You.

**Rating:** K+

**Spoiler: **This is just a little something that popped into my head today. The lyrics in the story are not sung by any one - just thought I'd clarify that if anyone had doubts about it. It was written somewhat fast, so it might not be that good - I apologize. Oh and this is my first song fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Sound of Music or anything to do with it, and I don't own the song used.

**Note: **English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy this little story. :)

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Always Love You.<strong>

Maria sighed and collapsed on the bed sobbing, while the Baroness' words echoed in her mind. She stayed on the bed for a few moments gathering her emotions and then collected herself. She knew what needed to be done, and she needed to do it fast, so that no one would come looking for her.

Getting off the bed she walked over and grabbed some sheet of paper from her drawer, and sat down to write her goodbye letter. Running a hand over her face she dried the remainder of her tears, and gave herself a moment to think about what to write in the letter. She hated herself for leaving like this and for not leaving without giving everyone a proper goodbye. But she knew this was all she could muster at the moment. Knowing she had to keep the letter light and had to include, she missed her life at the Abbey, she sighed once more and started to write.

_If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way.<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you every step of the way.<em>

_And I will always love you._  
><em>I will always love you.<em>  
><em>You, my darling you.<em>

Once she was done with the letter, she put it in an envelope and got off her chair heading for her closet. She looked through all the dresses she'd made while being here and sighed deeply. She couldn't bring herself to bring any of them. First of all, she didn't think it was her right to take them with her. But second of all, if she did take them with her they would only be given to the poor. And although she'd gladly help out the poor in any way, she could, she didn't have the heart to give her blue dress to anyone. The blue dress that she'd been wearing, when the Captain, couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Again the words the Baroness had spoken mere moments ago, rang through her head as clear as the bells at the Abbey, and as clear as the whistle the Captain had once used. She sighed once again and ran a hand over the dresses, letting the material caress her fingers one last time. Taking an extra minute with the blue dress as if to permanently remember the feel of the fabric, she finally closed the closet. She put on the dress that she'd arrived in on her first day at the Villa, and then collected the few things, she'd brought with her.

_Bittersweet memories  
>that is all I'm taking with me.<em>

* * *

><p>When she made it down into the hall, she was grateful to see that no one was there, and that the door to the ballroom was closed. She placed the letter on a nearby table, and went to the front door casting one last look at the place, she'd considered home for the past several weeks.<p>

_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
>We both know I'm not what you, you need.<em>

_And I will always love you._  
><em>I will always love you.<em>

* * *

><p>She had been so happy to be back the minute, she'd heard the children singing, and it thrilled her to see how happy they were that she was back. However, her happiness was cut short, when she was told that the Captain and the Baroness were getting married. And because of that she'd been depressed at seeing the Captain again and at seeing the Baroness walking up to him taking her place at his side. But keeping her head held high, she'd wished both of them every happiness in the world, on their engagement and she'd meant it. She could never wish the Captain any ill will.<p>

_I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.<br>And I wish you, joy and happiness.  
>But above all this, I wish you love.<em>

However, turning her back to them and entering the Villa again, she wondered how she was going to handle being under the same roof with the man, she now knew she was in love with.

* * *

><p>She sighed contently not believing, what had just happened. Here she was in the arms of the man she loved, and she was the woman he loved. It was so wonderful to finally be able to declare those feelings to him, and to hear him say them back to her. And not only had he declared his love for her, but he had asked her to marry him. She'd never felt more loved or known happiness like that before.<p>

Feeling him lift her head once more to look into his eyes, she smiled at the love she saw reflected there, and at the loving smile he gave her.

"I will always love you, Maria."

If possible her smile grew even wider as she gave the same reply.

"And I will always love you."

His lips once again descended on hers, and she reciprocated the love she was given.

_I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I, I will always love you._

**The end.**


End file.
